The Journal of Jessi Skywalker
by Flowerlady
Summary: Legacy Era AU...Jessi is the youngest child and the only daughter of Ben and Jysella Horn Skywalker and this is her Journal...OCs, BxJ, VxS, Mara, CxM, Kyp and more..
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Journal of Jessi Skywalker  
**Author: **Flowerlady  
**Timeframe:** Post-Legacy Era  
**Characters:** Jessi Skywalker (OC), and other OC's plus Ben/Jys, Valin/Syal, Mara, Corran, Mirax, Kyp and others.  
**Genre:** general, romance, angst  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary:** Jessi is the troubled youngest child of Ben and Jysella Skywalker and this is her journal.  
**A/N:** Written for the TF.N Dear Diary Challenge. This will be updated roughly every two weeks but possibly sooner if the muse strikes. It also uses plot lines set up in my song fic Want To which was about Valin Horn and Syal Antilles.

**_The Journal of Jessi Skywalker_**

73 ABY

Begin recording…

Dear Journal,

Okay, my mom told me that it would be good to start a journal to try to figure out my place in the world. So, here it is.

I guess I should tell you a little about myself first. My name is Jessi Skywalker. Yep, I'm a Skywalker. My dad is Ben Skywalker and Mom is Jysella Horn Skywalker. Two very famous Jedi. I also have two older brothers, Dane and Ian. I'll be sixteen in two standard months and as you can imagine haven't had much of a life outside the Jedi Academy at Ossus or here on Coruscant. I like Coruscant, there is always something going on. But my Master and my parents won't let me out of their sight for too long. They keep telling me Coruscant is a dangerous place. But I'm bored and wish we'd go on a mission soon. Oh, I guess I should tell you who my Master is. My mom's brother, Valin is my Master, but we haven't been on any missions yet. My parents are both on the Jedi Council with my Uncle Valin and my grandfather Corran and my grandmother Mara. My grandfather Luke was killed by Sith Lord Darth Krayt, who was also my cousin Jacen Solo, during the war. So, I never got to know my grandfather. My other cousin Jaina, who now is the Empress of New Empire, had defeated her twin brother but they never found his body. And I know my dad wonders if he is really dead but my mom tells him that he worries too much. I've only met Jaina, her husband the Emperor Jagged Fel and my great aunt and uncle once and I would love to see them again. But the Jedi doesn't like that she has created a new order of what they call grey Jedi. But I don't care about that. I just really wish I'd get to see more of the galaxy with Master Horn, but I guess nothing important enough is going on anywhere that qualifies sending a Council member; so here I'm stuck.

Then last night I snuck out of my home and headed for the Mid-Level. I was determined to have some fun which I sure did, for a while anyway. I had a lot of fun pretending that I was someone else. I went dancing in a cantina. I met this really cute guy and I let him think I was older than sixteen. Okay, I'm not sixteen yet but I'm close enough. Anyway, he was tall, had dark hair and deep brown eyes. And he was a Starfleet pilot. How awesome is that. Of course, I know that I'm one of the best pilots there is, except for maybe my cousin Corry. But I wouldn't tell him that.

Well, all was going well until my oldest brother, Dane and Corry came in and recognized me dancing with the pilot. Force, was I ever embarrassed when they surrounded us and Dane, who is ten years older than me, grabbed the guy and told him to get his hands off his little sister. He immediately began to defend his actions until he recognized Corry, who happens to be the poor guy's commanding officer. Corry is a Jedi but he is also a commander in the Navy. Of course, it's in his blood as much as being a Jedi is. His mom is my aunt Syal. She's a doctor now, but during the war with Corellia she was a pilot too.

To say the least, I wished the floor would have opened up and sucked me in. The guy, whose name was Rohn, I think. Anyway, he gave me a dirty look for tricking him and left us as he coursed under his breath about Jedi brats. Dane and Corry then unceremoniously bragged me out of the bar and Dane took me home. There I got another ear full from my over-protective dad and mom. Dad was extremely upset with me once Dane finished telling him where he found me and what I was doing. Mom brought a blanket from a bedroom to cover me. Apparently, she didn't like the low cut halter top I was wearing or the short skirt.

So, here I am. I'm grounded for two weeks, which really sucks because I can't go flying and I am to keep this diary for at least the next year. Mom seems to think that this will help me somehow. But I have my doubts. However, I guess now that I rethink what I did last night, it was pretty stupid. But hey, I'm only sixteen…almost sixteen.

End recording...

* * *

Please let me know what you think...

And as always thank you for reading... :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Begin recording…

Dear Journal,

That sounds so lame. But I suppose that's how you begin your journal. I absolutely hate "Dear Diary" so, I guess journal it is.

Well, anyway, I've been grounded for a week now and am about ready to go stare crazy. I was finally allowed out of the house but I had to be with a fa mily member at all times. So, I actually went to the Temple library today with my brother Ian. I have to admit, I hadn't set foot in that place for, well, I don't know how it's been but it's been a long time. But it was either go to the library with my brother or go with Mom or Dad to their offices and listen to boring Council stuff all day. Uncle Valin and Aunt Syal are visiting Great-grandpa on Corellia and Dane and Corry weren't options. So, I figured I was picking the lesser of the evils.

Of my two brothers, Ian is the most like me. We even look alike, so much so that we've been mistaken as twins. But he's almost three years older than me. We both have dad's red hair and Mom's green eyes and we're both tall and slender framed, which Grandma Mara says must come from a combination of the Skywalker and Terrik sides. Of course, we've seen holos of Grandpa Luke and Aunt Leia and we know they were both short. Sure Great-grandpa Booster is tall, but he's also—oh how do you say this nicely—he's so big. But anyway I'm not going to argue.

Dane has taken after the Horn's more. He's built like Grandpa Corran and has Mom's dark hair, but he has Dad's blue eyes. I guess both my brothers would be considered good looking from a female perspective, but to me they've always been dweebs. But anyway, Dane is the more outgoing of the two but then he's the oldest. He's engaged to another Jedi by the name of Cathryn Tainer. She's the daughter of Masters Doran and Tahiri Tainer and is two years older than Ian. Well, anyway it is funny because Master Doran doesn't like Dane much. But that's a story for another entry. Ian is shyer than Dane and hasn't even really gone out on many dates. I think the reason so many people think we're twins is because compared to him I seem as old as him.

Well, let me get back to my wonderful day at the library with my bookworm brother. The library here on Coruscant is huge. The one on Ossus is just as big, and everything here has a copy at the Academy, but something about this place makes it seem much bigger. I found myself roaming the shelves, bored to death and wishing that I'd gone with Mom. But then finally I found a chip that caught my interest. I pulled it and headed for the first available terminal.

But stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him sitting there. He had long black curling hair and from the looks of it he was tall. Since I'm tall, I like tall guys. He had a handsome profile with sharp features. He looked to be about Ian's age, but I don't remember ever seeing him before. But if he was in the Jedi library, he had to be a Jedi. To say the least I was very intrigued. I took a deep breath, ran my fingers through my long hair and made sure my green robes were straight. I pinched my cheeks to give my fair complexion some color as I stepped forward. The reason I thought the datachip was interesting completely forgotten.

I sat down beside him at the empty terminal and put in the chip. But before I started it, I looked over at him and he s miled at me. Force, he had the most beautiful s mile and his eyes, oh—long lashes and the deepest hazel irises. I about fell over when he said "Hi."

All I could say was "Hi" back. He turned back to his datapad and I looked over at mine. But I couldn't even remember how to turn it on. Finally, after awhile I looked back at him. He was looking at me!!! I didn't know what to do. So, I simply told him my name as I held out my hand. He s miled and took it to shake it. Even his name was gorgeous.

Justyn

Justyn Durron.

Oh, damn, Mom's calling me…I got to go.

End recording…

* * *

Please let me know what you think...

And as always thank you for reading... :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Begin recording…

Okay I'm back. Mom can be such a pain sometimes. Well, let me tell you about Justyn.

We talked for a long time until his grandfather came to get him. I still am having a hard time believing that Master Durron is Justyn's grandfather. But when I asked Mom about him she told me that even Master Durron was surprised too. I still don't think I understand what she meant but then Justyn hadn't been trained at the Academy and neither was his mother. Maybe Master Durron didn't know about them. I don't know how you can have a kid and not know, but then I guess it can happen.

Oh well, I don't care about that sort of thing.

Justyn is from Dathomir and had just arrived two days ago and is staying with his grandfather. His mom is Master Durron's daughter and I guess was born sometime before the Vong war. Her name is Kajen Djo and is from the same clan as Queen Mother Allana from Hapes, who if the rumors are true is related to me—somehow. But anyway, Justyn's father is from another clan and he has three sisters who have been trained as Witches. But since he is a Force-sensitive male his mother thought it would be better if he'd become a Jedi. He explained that, although most Dathomiri males are Force-sensitive, they aren't usually very strong nor are they ever trained. In fact, it is forbidden for a male to be caught casting "spells". Therefore, when he began showing more potential than acceptable for a male he was sent to Master Kirana Ti's small Jedi Academy on Dathormir. But for him to be Knighted he had to finish his formal education and take his trials here. So, he came here with Master Ti's sponsorship and instructions to look for Master Durron.

Can you believe that? He's Dathomiri, no wonder he's so exotic. But I do wonder why he's using the name Durron instead of Djo. Since if I remember my sociology right, he should be using his mother's last name. Oh wait, if she's Master Durron's daughter Durron would be…(_Laugh_) I guess he is. In a way. I guess. Oh, well, I might ask him about that sometime.

He's only seventeen but he looks older than that. He asked me about myself and I told him that I'm almost sixteen and who I am. Yes, I told him the truth about my age. I know big surprise. He could have cared less that I'm younger than him, but really seemed impressed to meet a Skywalker and that embarrassed me at first. Because everyone thinks of us as something we aren't. But he soon got over it and I was glad. I hate it when people treat me different because of what my last name is. I think my life is pretty boring and I told him that. He laughed saying that he would figure living on Coruscant would be the most exciting thing out there. Oh, he has a nice laugh that eerily reminds me of Master Durron's which I think is odd since they haven't ever met before. Anyway, I told him that Coruscant is fun, if I'd be allowed to explore. He told me that his grandfather doesn't want him to go too far from the Temple either. And I was glad, because if you don't know where you're going the city can be pretty dangerous.

Then Master Durron came to get him to take him to a class. Master Durron seemed surprised to find us talking but didn't say much. I wonder what he'll tell Justyn about me. I know he doesn't like my grandfather Corran and Grandma Mara and him don't get along either. But as far as I know, the Master doesn't have problems with Dad or Mom. Unless they disagree about something in the Council, then Dad calls him stubborn and Mom says she dreads the day he's made Grand Master. Anyway, I hope he doesn't tell Justyn about some of my stupid stunts though.

Before he left he asked if he'd see me around and flashed me a s mile. I about died. He wants to see me again!! Of course, he just told me all about himself in the two hours we were there. I think he might actually like me. Can you believe that? But then I think I really like him.

I can't wait until tomorrow. Ian and I are going to the library again. Somehow, I know he'll be there.

Until tomorrow…good night.

End recording…

* * *

Please let me know what you think... 

And as always thank you for reading... :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Begin recording…

Dear Journal,

Oh, something terrible happened today…

But let me start from the beginning.

I met Justyn again today in the library. I knew my parents and Dane were getting very suspicious of my sudden interest in Jedi history though. So far I've blackmailed Ian enough to keep quiet about Justyn. I just didn't know what Dad would say about him. He's always been so over-protective of me. Grandma Mirax tells me to just ignore him because it's just that I'm his "little girl" and he doesn't like that I'm growing up. But sometimes like with Justyn, I wish he'd lighten up and trust my judge of character. Sure, maybe my other boyfriends weren't that great, but did he really have to show them his lightsaber collection and tell them that he's a master of every lightsaber form known to the Jedi? Or that he could have been a Sith Lord before he was even sixteen? Come on, is that really necessary? Well, anyway I really didn't what him scaring Justyn away before I have a chance with him. But I may have done that myself.

Today was the third day of meeting with him and I realized that despite his openness about himself and his fa mily on Dathormir, he's very shy. I think it probably has to do with growing up on Dathomir more than anything. But he is also the most courteous guy I think I know our age. He stands when I approach and he's also asked me if he could get me a drink yesterday. I never had a guy volunteer to get me anything. They all seem to think that because I'm a Jedi, I would want to do everything myself and not be treated like a girl. Maybe it's because Justyn is the first Jedi I've seriously considered more than just a friend. I don't know. But I do know this, I definitely consider him more than a just a friend. Especially after my thoughts when I saw him today. I was surprised when I saw him dressed in a more traditional Dathomiri way. Sweet Force, I thought I'd lose it and drool all over him. He must have picked on my barely controlled emotions because he blushed, which only made him all the more hotter.

Well, anyway, after his embarrassment at my admiration and mine at being so terribly obvious about my feelings were over he asked me to go on a walk with him. I tried to sneak out of the library but Ian caught us and I about died when the idiot reminded me that I was grounded and had to stay with him. If I ever had the inclination to become a Sith it would have been then, because I felt like throttling the dweeb. Justyn was sweet about it, though, and said that it was okay if I couldn't go, but it wasn't. I wanted to see him some place other than the boring library.

I eventually reasoned with the twerp that shares my parents that Justyn and I weren't going anywhere outside the Temple and that since Mom and Dad were both here too, I wasn't violating my grounding. I had never been so glad to leave that place.

Finally, outside and heading for the Room of a Thousand Fountains, we talked about our training and other "safe" topics. Nothing of which I can remember because I was too distracted by his muscular arms and the bit of tanned toned chest I could see under the Rancor hide vest he was wearing. But realizing I had to really say something a bit more intelligent then I had up to that point, I asked him if he'd like to spar sometime. He grinned and nodded and then I noticed his lightsaber which was made from the traditional fang from a Rancor. Of all the Dathomiri Jedi I've met over the years, I had only known two males, Justyn being one of them. But unlike Xalor Ti, Master Kirana Ti's grandson, Justyn had a power about him that crackled. I think sparring with him would be an experience to die for. Even if he beats me.

Finally, we headed back to the library but before we could get there I saw my dad and Master Durron heading in our direction. There was no hope of avoiding them and Justyn had no clue as to why we should. So, I felt like I was being put on a Ewok roasting spit when the Masters stopped before us.

Master Durron introduced Justyn to Dad by saying, "Ben, this is my grandson, Justyn. Justyn, this is Master Skywalker." All the while Dad looked at me with the most curious expression I'd ever seen on his face. But he held out his hand and shook Justyn's. Then Master Durron went on and I wished the floor could have swallowed me. "It seems Jessi and Justyn have become quite the fast friends. All he talks about is her."

I felt Justyn's embarrassment as acutely as mine, but it was worse when Dad raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Really? Jessi hasn't said a word about Justyn."

Justyn glanced at me and I really wished I could do that thing the Aing-tii do and go back into time because I would have done it right then and there. He was so hurt by my Dad's careless remark. I could see it in his eyes and I could feel it in the Force. I wanted to scream that it wasn't because I didn't think about him all the time, but because I knew the type of big deal my stupid dad would make of it.

But instead I stood there and let my dad make a total fool out of me in front of the only guy I ever thought I actually cared about.

Damn. I'm crying again. Sometimes I really hate being Ben Skywalker's daughter.

End recording…

* * *

Please let me know what you think...

And as always thank you for reading... :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Begin recording…

I'm so depressed, Journal. I haven't seen Justyn in nearly a week and I don't know when I will again. You see, Uncle Valin and me are getting ready for a mission to Naboo to mediate some stupid disagreement between the Naboo and the Gungans. I guess I get my wish—I'm off to see the galaxy but why just now?

But besides my almost constant briefings on the history of the tensions between the two peoples of Naboo, I think Justyn's been avoiding me. He hadn't answered my private messages. I can understand why. I know he thinks that I don't like him. Plus I've done some research about Dathomiri society. Yes, imagine that, I actually researched something—on my own! I know that he won't make the first move. It's not how he was raised. But _I've_ been messaging him. Oh this is awful. Why did my dad have to be so stupid to say what he did? Sometimes I think he does things like that thinking he's funny. Well, he isn't!

Dad did come to my room and apologize for what he said. I know Mom told him to do it but I guess I'm glad that he did. Even though he said something stupid about not realizing that his remark hurt me so much and not really understanding what it's like to be young. He explained—_again_—that he didn't have a normal life as a teenager. Of course he didn't! He was too busy running around being the perfect Sith Lord with his cousin Darth Krayt!

Oh, I know I should try to understand him but I can't. We just frustrate each other. He didn't have a normal life so he doesn't want us to either. I honestly don't know how Dane and Ian survived. Of course, Dane is so much like Dad in personality that I'm surprised that he didn't become Sith when he was younger too. Ian just keeps his head glued to a datapad.

Me—I'm different. Grandma Mirax has told me once that I'm a lot like my Mom when she was young. I can hardly believe that but I don't think Grandma would lie to me. She told me once that it was only my Mom who believed my Dad could be saved. You see, Mom disobeyed Grandpa and Grandma Horn and left Ossus to go to some asteroid near Bimmiel where Grandpa and Grandma Skywalker hunted down Jacen and Ben. There was a big fight and in the end Jacen, Darth Krayt, killed Grandpa Luke and Dad fought with Grandma almost beating her. Mom found them and just before Dad would have killed Grandma, she ran in and stopped the battle. I guess, she talked Dad out of the fight and in the end she turned him back to the Light Side. Grandma Mirax said that in the end that she and Grandpa were glad that Mom disobeyed them because it was her friendship with Dad that turned him back. A few years later they got married and Dane was born not a year later. Grandma Mara once told me that if it hadn't been for my mom, she probably would have lost that battle and the Jedi may have been lost to Krayt.

But I don't know if I really believe my grandmas, if I was like Mom wouldn't Dad understand me better? Mom always says that Dad is the only one who really knows what she's thinking and feeling. Well, if I'm so much like Mom, Dad should get me, right? Why then does he always have to treat me like a baby? Maybe I'll ask Uncle Valin sometime why Dad treats me like this. They've been friends forever; maybe he knows something I don't.

Anyway, I told Dad the reason I never said anything about Justyn was because I knew what he would say and make a big deal about him. Dad only got this weird look on his face and nodded. He told me that he wasn't sure about Justyn. Sure, Master Durron was a good guy but he didn't even know that he had a daughter and a fa mily on Dathomir. Justyn was a complete stranger. I told Dad that I know that Justyn is my friend and that I really want to get to know him better. Then I told him about Justyn. Well, some of what Justyn told me and what we did when we were together. He simply nodded and stood up not saying a word more. But then he did this weird thing that he does sometimes that really freaks me out. He just stops at my door and stares at me. I can never get a sense of what he's thinking then but somehow he almost feels sad. But that night was different, he seemed really—I don't know—resigned. Yeah, that's it. Like he was letting something go and didn't want to.

Well, it's getting really late and I have to meet Uncle Valin tomorrow early in the morning. He wants me to meditate with him and then we're going to spar. I like to spar with Uncle Valin and Corry, since they don't have telekinesis ability I can sometimes get the upper hand. Not for long but its fun. Of course, I had better not Force shove Uncle Valin like I have Corry, especially now that he's my Master.

Good night, Journal. (_yawn_)

End recording…

* * *

Please let me know what you think... 

And as always thank you for reading... :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Begin recording…

I finally saw Justyn this morning in the training room. He was sparring with Jef Farlander, who I know has a crush on me but he is way too young for me. Mom may have liked my dad when he was sixteen and she was nearly twenty, but that isn't me. I like my guys to be at least the same age as me. Jef is only thirteen…eww.

Well, anyway he and Justyn were sparing while Master Durron was talking to Jef's dad, Jon Farlander. Jon is the only son of Keyan Farlander and isn't that powerful of a Jedi, but he married a Jedi. Jef inherited his mother's Force-abilities and is a great duelist. I watched as he gave Justyn quite the workout. Of course, don't ask me who I thought was better. I will admit that I was way too distracted by watching Justyn's moves. Wow! I would love to spar with him. He moves like a graceful dancer. All controlled and coiled power.

Then suddenly my uncle laughed and I totally blushed. I know I turned redder than my hair in that moment when he said to me between chuckles, "Jessi, you may want to pick your tongue off the floor. So, let me guess, Master Durron's mysterious heir has your attention?" 

Like I said, I about died. I turned toward Uncle Valin but I couldn't look him in the eye. I nodded and said, "Yeah, but Dad said something stupid the other day and ruined any chance I may have had."

My uncle and I have always been close. I think it has to do with the fact that his own daughter was killed in a freak accident when she was only two. She was hit by an out of control speeder when Uncle Valin was in the market district of the village outside the Academy on Ossus. Uncle Valin never talks about Ella, who was named after her grandmothers like Corry had been named after his grandfathers. Aunt Syal once told me that he blames himself for her death because if he had had TK ability he could have saved her. At least that's what he thinks. It took a long time for Valin to recover and my aunt said that there was a time right after the accident she feared that he'd go Dark Side. I can't even imagine my straight-laced, by-the-book Uncle Valin being a dark Jedi. But I believe my Aunt, the loss of Ella really hit him hard. Then I was born and he seemed to take me under his wing.

He gave me a concerned look and put his arm around my shoulders. Then he asked, "What did my brother-in-law put his foot into his mouth this time over? I'm almost afraid to ask."

I shook my head and said, "He said that I never told them about Justyn. Apparently he had told Master Durron a lot about me. And now Justyn thinks that I didn't really care for him. I hurt his feelings by not telling my family about him. Dad just made a mess of it!"

He did that thing that adults do that just irritates the Sith out of me. He just nodded once and gave me _that_ look. You know the one that I mean, the one that says that they don't understand why I'd be so upset and what's the big deal. But it is a bid deal, however I didn't get the chance to let him know that.

Suddenly, Justyn looked over at me and that must have distracted him enough to let Jef get the upper hand, because Justyn's lightsaber was knocked out of his hand. He let out a course that I assume is Dathomiri because I've never heard anything like it before. But Master Durron must have understood it because he laughed and said, "Now, Justyn, young Padawan Farlander won that fairly. It was you who became distracted."

Master Durron then winked at me and I blushed, I know I did. Jef gave me this sickening smug smile that made me just want to throttle him. Justyn looked at me and suddenly I realized Uncle Valin was walking us over to the other Jedi. I met Justyn's eyes but he quickly turned back to Jef. They bowed to each other and then Jef's dad said that they had to be going. I was so relieved.

Then I was standing there before Justyn but he wouldn't even look at me. Then I heard Uncle Valin say, "Kyp, this is the mysterious young man I've been hearing about?"

Master Durron gave him a lopsided grin and said, "Yeah, I think I was as surprised as anyone though. But I'm very pleased. Justyn is a fine young man."

Uncle Valin shook Justyn's hand and then said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Master Valin Horn. I'm Jessi's uncle and Master."

Justyn smiled that cocky grin that he obviously inherited from his grandfather and said, "It's nice to meet you, Master Horn. I met the other Master Horn just yesterday. I'm glad that you aren't like him."

Valin grinned back and asked as he raised his eyebrow at Master Durron, "Oh, now what did Dad do?"

Master Durron laughed and said, "Corran told Justyn that he hoped that he wasn't like me and stayed out of trouble."

Justyn then shook his head as he looked up at Master Durron, "Master, you know that isn't what he said. He said that he was glad the Temple didn't have any four-thousand year old Sith Lords in residence since seventeen is such an impressionable age for Durrons. I think that was just mean-spirited, if you ask me."

Valin shook his head but before he could talk, Master Durron snickered, "Like I said, he told you to say out of trouble." Then he looked at me and said, "Of course, I think you may have found it anyway."

I about died. Gods, why does that man do that to me!

Then Uncle Valin said, "Jessi and I were going to spar. But it might be better if Justyn sparred with her. If you're up to it, of course, Justyn." Which only made it worse!!!

I really wanted to disappear. And I was thrilled at the same time. Me—spar with Justyn? I know he'd win. I'd be too distracted by him in that leather vest he was wearing. But before I could even let the thought really hit me, Master Durron said, "I'm sorry, Valin, Jessi, but we have to pack. We'll be leaving in a few hours."

"I wasn't aware the Council gave you a mission," Uncle Valin said.

Master Durron smiled and shook his head. "No. This is personal." Then he looked at Justyn. "I know he just got here, but I have a family that I didn't even know existed. I want to go and meet them. We'll be back but it may be a little while. I have a daughter and two granddaughters. One of which is about to make me a great-grandfather. Can you believe that? Me, a great-grandfather!"

My uncle snickered, "Well, to be honest, I am having a hard time of it."

The old Master laughed hard as he said, "So the hells am I!

Well, needless to say, Justyn and I didn't spar. And we really didn't even talk. But I finally got my head out of my butt and said, "Maybe when you come back we can spar?"

He smiled that smile that nearly melts me and said, "Okay."

I can't wait to see him again, Journal. I hope that he will give me a second chance.

Good night, Journal. Tomorrow Uncle Valin and me leave for Naboo. I guess I don't mind as much now since I know Justyn won't be here either. He'll be visiting his family with his grandfather. Though I have to admit, I'd love to be a flitnat on the wall when they all meet. I think that would be very interesting indeed!!!

End recording…

* * *

Please let me know what you think...

And as always thank you for reading... :-)


End file.
